neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Brotherhood of Nod
The Brotherhood of Nod, often referred to simply as Nod or The Brotherhood, is a fictional faction which is featured prominently in the Command and Conquer franchise of real time strategy video games by Westwood Studios and Electronic Arts Los Angeles. revealed within the series' lore to be an ancient and secret society that allegedly predates most of civilization's recorded history, the Brotherhood of Nod began to represent a globalized, as well as a highly militant cult during the futuristic era in which these games are set; showing the combined charcteristics of a vast religious movement, a multi-national corporation and a decentralized nation-state, while being none of the three in itself. The society consistently is shown to be led by a mysterious and charismatic character who is known as "Kane". Their emblem is a chamfered triangle enclosing a curved scorpion tail, and featuring black and red as it's main core elements. Storyline Overview Founding of Nod Exact date unknown; the Win95 manual to the original 1995 Command and Conquer game mentions "exagerated reports" that place the Brotherhood's founding prior to 1800BC Command & Conquer For Windows 95, english manual. Virgin Interactive Entertainment. 1995. -- an ancient origin of nod which the 2007 Tiberium Wars novel alludes to as well. Throughout the titles of the C&C series, various snippets of evidence are uncovered that cogently suggest this given to be accurate, among them: *The ending credits to the original game show a large archaeological artefactgf made of rick being excavated from a former Nod site, which crudely depicts the scene of the first Abrahamic murder. *In the prequel, Command and Conquer: Red Alert, the Brotherhood of Nod is revealed as the instigator of the Soviet's invasion of Europe, during the 1950s. Electronic Arts. Kane's Secret Dossier (mysterious pamphlet). 2009-10-13. .Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Red Alert. Cinematic: sovfinal.vqa. With a brotherhood member of the period stating that the secret society had waited to emerge from the shadows "for centuries" Nadia: This temporary chaos in Europe will only help to fuel the Brotherhood's cause. For centuries we have waited to emerge from the shadows and now we will make ourselves known. And Cain went out from the presence of The Lord. And took up residence... in the Land of Nod. (Command & Conquer: Red Alert) Westwood Studios, 1996 *Also in Renegade, tyhe cairo temple of the Brotherhood is shown to house what allegedly is the tomb of Cain's older brother Abel; its ancient epitaph displaying the hebrew word "Abel" (...) together with the 4th verse of the 4th chapter of the Book of Genesis *Kane's apparent agelessness or imortality: the character's basic appearance has remained unchanged over the story's cumulated span of 100 years, and he has survived several seemingly fatal incidents. Command and Conquer :Main article: Command and Conquer Prior to the outbreak of the first war, the Brotherhood was considered a minor terrorist faction by the G7 intelligence agencies.1 When a scandal broke out involving major defense contractors however, it was confirmed Nod concealed a substantial military land, air and sea capability across the globe.1 Before the Sarajevo headquarters was first identified, Nod was beleived to have no central command base, instead operating from multiple individual locations, with posts found in Kuantan, Malaysia; the Ar-Rub' al-Khali desert, Saudi Arabia; Tokyo, Japan and Caen, France.1 Also, before the first war, Nod backed a number of officially recognised political parties; among the ones mentioned as the Fists of Allah party in Jordan, the United We Stand America party in the united States, and the Albion First! party in the United Kingdom, among several others.1 Additionally, they are known to be affiliated with the Irish Republican Party, Islamic Jihad, Khmer Rouge and other groups. 1 According to the canonical C&C storyline, Nod was defeated at the hands of the Global Defence Initiative after a three-year lasting world war. To increase support, Kane had devised a plan to blame GDI for the slaughter of the population of Bialystok, Poland, with Nod broadcasting manipulated news reports claiming GDI soldiers razed the whole town on the grounds of its citizens being Tiberium smugglers.6 This created a scandalthat forced the united Nations to cut GDI funding pending an investigation, causing the organization to apparently almost shut down.7 Kane however was unaware that this 'investigation' was in fact a hoax planned by the UN.8 Since the incursions into GDI territory caused Nod forces to be spread thin, GDI took large areas of Nod territory during the counterstrikes, giving them a decisive advantage. Kane was beleived to have been killed Command and Conquer: Tiberian Sun Command and Conquer: Tiberium Wars Organization and Hierachy Military Doctrines Technical Level References Category:Command & Conquer Category:Fictional governments Category:Fictional military organizations